New Surprises
by booklover181
Summary: Somehow Dare and Sherlock manage to find a new way to surprise John One-Shot


Hello Readers

I wrote this because I was bored and wanted to try a one-shot. If you want to read more about Dare then you should read 'Sherlock's Sister'.

I am sorry if the characters end up to be OOC. And I'm sorry if there is any grammar or spelling errors in the story, I'm pretty tired right now. And let me know what you think of this story in the reviews :)

I only own Dare and the theme of the story, everything else belongs to BBC.

* * *

John was brought out of his reading of "Clinical Anatomy" by the sound thumping and yelling coming from the flat below him, where his flatmates Dare and Sherlock Holmes stay.

"Bloody hell! Can't I get a day to myself without their craziness interrupting it?" John grumbled as he put his book aside so he could investigate what the siblings have done.

Once John was down stairs, he was expecting an explosion of some sort or severed limbs lying around (which is highly possible when living with Sherlock Holmes).

But he did not expect what he saw what was really happening in the flat. From what John could see from his view from the door from the kitchen was; both Sherlock's and John's arm chairs and the coffee table in front of the couch were moved from their normal placements into a formation that could be described as a barrier in front of the fireplace. The couch was moved as barrier too, it was turned so that the corner was a hiding spot and the path to the center of the room from the entrance to the living room from the stair case. Not to mention the room was covered in splashes of blue and purple paint as well as . . . nerf bullets?

John could see Sherlock hiding behind the back of the couch, standing up with a nerf gun with bullets that were dripping with blue paint shooting to where the other barrier is, while wearing a pot as a helmet and safety glasses. He was also still in his night wear and his house coat despite it being 1 in the afternoon. He wearing 2 cooking sheets, 1 was tied to his chest and the other was tied to his back like armor, and Sherlock had splashes of purple paint covering him, except for his hands that were covered in blue paint.

Dare would pop up from the other barer taking a different tactic at shooting. She was shooting like how the soldiers would shoot from the trenches. from what John could tell Dare was also in her night wear and house coat, and like Sherlock she had turned a kitchen tool into a helmet, except Dare used a strainer, and ski goggles (a wise choice in a paint battle). Dare-like Sherlock-was covered in paint splashes except only in blue, and her hands were covered in purple paint ant the bullets in her nerf gun were dripping purple as well.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" John said, trying to hold on to the anger he had coming into the flat, but failing miserably due to how funny Dare and Sherlock looked wearing kitchen tools.

Sherlock and Dare froze when they heard John's voice and both slowly turned to John.

"Well?" John asked.

"Sherlock it's the po po! Hide!" Dare almost yelled. Both her and Sherlock ducked behind their barriers.

"Are you two serious?!" John asked.

"I think we have already established that we are not in a serious mood this afternoon based on the nerf guns and paint. And since you couldn't see that simple deduction I am starting to wonder if you're feeling well this morning John." Sherlock said still hiding behind his barrier.

"I figured that part out, but why did you two decide to start a nerf war inside the living room?" John asked, giving up on trying to angry with them for interrupting his reading. To be honest he was actually grateful for the interruption, he was basically reading the same paragraph over and over.

"Bored." Sherlock said, popping into view, since he knew John wasn't mad at them.

"And we had paint and nerf guns." Dare said, peeking over her barrier.

John looked at both of them. Then shook his head, deciding not to question them further. "Not even going to bother in this one." John said while turning into the kitchen to make himself tea. Turning his back to the Holmes siblings.

One thing to remember about the youngest Holmes siblings is that never turn your back to them during a nerf war, whether you're a part of it or not. You will be brought into it.

John froze when he felt a foam dart hit his neck. Surprisingly the dart was clean of any paint so John couldn't tell who shot it by the paint color.

John turned back to the living room, giving the siblings a look that said 'who shot it?'

Sherlock and Dare reacted the exact same way at the exact same time, almost as if this wasn't the first time they've done something like this before.

Both stood up and pointed to the other and said at the same time "He/She did it!"

John raised an eyebrow at them before turning back into the kitchen. Seeing a bucket of green paint, nerf gun, foam bullets, a pair of safety glasses, and a pot.

_"How did I miss this coming in?"_ John thought.

"Come join us John. Come to the dark side." Sherlock said cryptically from the living room, out of sight.

"Yes John. Come to the dark side." Dare said just as cryptic from the living room, and out of sight as well.

John gave a slightly scared look before snapping out of it, putting on the safety glasses and the pot on his head (he felt silly about the pot but went with it anyways), and loading the gun with foam bullets covered in green paint before cautiously going into the living room.

He was ambushed of course, but soon the playing field levelled out to every man for himself.

John figured out that Dare was the best shooter out of the 3, so he managed to take it from her, mind you that he got shot . . . a lot. This caused Dare (being as stubborn as she is) to start throwing paint covered bullets.

Not long after this Dare realised that she wasn't going to win without a gun. So she left the protection of her barrier with her paint can (which had a fair amount of paint) and over to Sherlock's fort. Where Sherlock was too preoccupied with John to notice her make her way to his fort. Once Dare made it to the fort (Sherlock didn't notice until it was too late) she dumped half of what was left of her paint over his head.

The only one word could be used to describe Sherlock's face: priceless.

Dare and John couldn't help but brake out into laughter. But unknown to both of them, Sherlock had grabbed his paint can and dumped the remains of the paint over their heads. The looks on their faces cause Sherlock break out in laughter.

John recovered first and dumped half of his paint on Sherlock, then onto Dare. Dare retaliated by dumping the rest of her paint onto John. Which cause the trio to break out into more laughter.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FLAT?!"

The group immediately sobered up and turned to see Mrs. Hudson standing in the kitchen doorway, looking very mad.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson, how was lunch." John said awkwardly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Umm…we had paint?" Dare tried to answer.

"Well you see Mrs. Hudson its-" Sherlock took off out the door to that stair way before he could finish. Dare quick to flow his lead and ran after him, leaving John alone in a paint covered room with a very angry land lady.

"So-" Mrs. Hudson cut him off before he could say more "Clean this place up!"

"Y-y-yes ma'am." John was surprised on how scary Mrs. Hudson can be when she's mad.

Mrs. Hudson stormed out of the flat after seeming satisfied with John's response.

John looked around the room he had to clean, cursing up and down about the two Holmes siblings that left him to clean up their mess.


End file.
